My Fair Flaky
Episode Description My Fair Flaky is fan episode in Happy Tree Friends Fanon. In this episode, Flaky has gone girly! Starring Roles *Flaky *Flippy Featuring Roles *Lumpy *Cuddles *Toothy *Giggles *Petunia *Josh *Stacy *Handy *Sniffles *Nutty *Mime *Todd *Lifty & Shifty *Disco Bear *Russell *Crafty *Ale *Muddles *Sky *Nippy *Trixie Appearances *Ziggles (on a magazine cover) Plot The episode starts with Flaky walking the park. She sits on the bench to relax and sighs contently. A soccer ball rolls to Flaky's leg. She notices and picks it up. Cuddles approaches her and asks if she wants to play. Flaky nods and Cuddles takes Flaky to the field. Flaky and Cuddles are seen playing with Mime, Toothy, Handy and Russell. Flaky enjoys this until she hears a girly giggle. She turns to see Ale, Muddles, Sky, Nippy and Trixie laughing at her. Crafty approaches and asks what is funny. Ale replies that Flaky is a tomboy, which makes Crafty burst out laughing. Flaky is hurt by this. Cuddles, Toothy, Handy, Russell and Mime notice and they comfort her. Cuddles scolds Muddles and threatens to tell his mom what she did. Muddles acts like she doesn't care as she and the other girls walk away laughing. Flaky bursts into tears and runs away. The clinic is seen flooded. Flaky is telling Dr. Lumpy about her problems while her tears keep flowing and flooding. Lumpy opens the door and the water flows through it. Lumpy thinks for a moment and uses a watch to hypnotize Flaky and covers his eyes so he won't get affected. Flaky falls asleep and Lumpy snaps his fingers to wake her up, commanding her to be a girly girl. As Flaky wakes up, the flakes on her quills fall off and leave none and gains eyelashes. She sees a magazine about girls and develops interest in girly stuff. Lumpy nods in approval with a "mhmm". At the mall, Girly Flaky is looking around. She hears someone calling her and turns to see Cuddles and Toothy calling her. They ask her if she wants to play some games in the arcade. Girly Flaky refuses and walks away. Cuddles looks puzzled at Toothy and the beaver shrugs. At the mall salon, Flaky is seen enjoying the spa. She has shampoo in her hair (quills) which quickly changes into her nails are done. Giggles, Petunia and Stacy notice her and wonder what makes her like that. Later, Flaky is seen purchasing a long blue dress with a slit on the right side and a net sleeve on the lift side, a bottle of perfume and some jewelry like a diamond studded choker and a charm bracelet . Now she is seen wearing them. At the park, Sniffles is reading a book, Nutty is licking a lollipop and Mime is making balloon animals while riding on his unicycle. Flaky walks pass them. The three boys look at her and become extremely lovestruck. They go after her. Flaky walks by Lifty and Shifty who are holding some bags of money and jewelry. They see her and become lovestruck as well and go after her. The same thing happens to Todd, Disco Bear and even Mag. Cuddles, Russell, Toothy, Handy and Josh, who are somehow unaffected, become suspicious about Flaky's attitude. Giggles, Stacy and Petunia wonder too. Flippy notices and asks them what it is about. They simply point at Flaky. Flippy is unaffected either and is puzzled. He notices a business card on the ground, picks it up and realizes that she went to see Dr. Lumpy. Flippy, Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, Handy, Josh, Stacy, Toothy and Russell run off to see him. Flaky gets all the attention from the guys but they try to woo her. Nutty tries to give Flaky a heart-shaped box of chocolates, Mime tries show her some tricks, Sniffles tries to show her his awesome inventions, Disco Bear tries impress her with his dance moves, Todd tries to show her how cool he is and Lifty, Shifty and Mag try to give her some jewelry. Eight guys end up hurting each other when they try pushing each other aside. Flaky can't help but giggle. Ale, Muddles, Sky, Nippy, Trixie and Crafty watch and become puzzled. Crafty notices Mag trying to woo Flaky. She becomes extremely jealous and asks how she becomes like that. Trixie says it is hypnosis that makes her girly. She says that the only way to break the spell is to remind her of Flippy. Meanwhile at the clinic, Flippy, Cuddles, Handy, Josh, Toothy, Russell, Giggles, Petunia and Stacy are talking to Lumpy. Lumpy says that Flaky wants Flippy to love her. Cuddles explains what happened earlier. Lumpy says the only cure is to remind her of Flippy. Back at the park, Ale, Sky, Muddles, Trixie, Crafty and Nippy try to show Flaky pictures of Flippy but due to many boys they get knocked out of the way and get bruises. Flippy tries to get pass but it is no use. Russell pushes every boy aside but his hook ends up popping Mime's balloons. Flippy, Ale and Nippy hear it and flip out. Cuddles, Josh, Toothy, Handy, Giggles, Stacy and Petunia notice and hide. Flippy slits Todd's throat and he dies from blood loss. Ale stabs the knife in Disco Bear's head. Nippy kills Nutty by rips his head off. Flippy cuts open Shifty and pulls his intestines and strangles Lifty with it. Sky is about to show a sad face to Flippy to change him back but Ale grabs her and cuts her head off. Muddles is about to run away when Nippy grabs her and stabs her back and Muddles falls dead. Sniffles and Mime notice and try to flee but Flippy, Nippy and Ale catch them and kill them offscreen although blood is seen. Trixie tries to snap them out of their trances when Ale jumps on her and pulls her arms off and she dies from blood loss. Flaky notices and sees Flippy. She shakes her head and is snapped out of her trance. She develops flakes in her quills and her eyelashes disapper. She notices all the dead bodies and screams in horror. This snaps Flippy, Ale and Nippy out of their flip out modes and notice what they have done. Flippy sees Flaky and tries to apologize and holds her hand. Flaky notices and they both blush. Ale and Nippy take Flippy away and call her a tomboy, even Crafty. Mag snickers. Flaky feels insulted and flips out. Flippy runs to hide and covers his eyes. Flaky pounces and rips Nippy, Crafty, Mag and Ale's heads off. Flaky turns back to normal and is shocked of what she did. Flippy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Russell, Josh and Stacy come out of their hiding places. Flippy says "Now that's my girl" and the episode ends. Moral "Just be yourself". Deaths #Todd gets his throat slit and dies from blood loss. #Disco Bear's head is been stabbed by Ale. #Nutty gets his head ripped off. #Shifty's body is cut open and his intestines are pulled out. #Lifty is strangled to death by Flippy. #Ale cuts Sky's head off. #Muddles is stabbed in the back by Nippy. #Sniffles and Mime are killed by Flippy, Nippy and Ale. (deaths not shown but blood is seen) #Trixie's arms are pulled off and dies from blood loss. #Ale, Mag, Crafty and Nippy's heads are ripped off by Evil Flaky Injuries #Nutty, Mime, Sniffles, Lifty, Shifty, Todd, Disco Bear and Mag keep hurting each other when trying to impress Flaky. #Ale, Trixie, Nippy, Sky, Muddles and Crafty get bruises when they try to show Flaky some pictures of Flippy. Trivia *Toad was originally going to appear in this episode but he was removed for unknown reasons. *This is the second time Flaky gets hypnotized. The first is Scaredy Pine. *Shifty and Lifty's deaths are similar to Cuddles and Giggles' deaths in This Is Your Knife. *This is the only episode where all the Flippy lovers appear. *Flaky flips out again in this episode. *Flaky shows her girly attitude a few times: **Enjoying a spa **Wearing girl clothes, putting on perfume and jewelry **The boys get attracted to her *Nobody dies until further in the episode. *The male tree friends get attracted to Flaky in different cartoonish effects: **Nutty's eyes (including his lazy eye) pop out of his head **Mime's heart is beating hard **Sniffles' tongue rolls like a carpet **Lifty and Shifty's eyes turn heart shaped **Todd, Disco Bear and Mag wolf-whistle at her *Muddles makes another appearance since Ale to Date. *Ziggles shows up on the magazine cover but Ziggles herself doesn't appear in this episode. *This is the third time someone floods a building or place with their tears, the first is Puffy flooding a locker in Locked In and Kivila flooding her bedroom in Shattered Evil . null null null